


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by Noname_Kat



Series: Ella Enchants [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Timeline? What Timeline?, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: This New Year’s Eve she had a plan. She was going to stay home sick. A small white lie to save her sanity. Pure genius, and all she had to do was buy off her son to back her up in the story. A couple of comics and a new video game later and she was in her pj’s mid Harry Potter movie marathon. Perfect, everything was perfect, until a certain irritating blonde had to go and do something so super sweet and adorable to ruin it all.





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> A number of recording artists have covered "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?" written in 1947 by Frank Loesser but for this story please have in mind the 1960 Ella Fitzgerald version.
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

**"What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?"**

Maybe it's much

Too early in the game

Ooh, but I thought

I'd ask you just the same

What are you doing New Year's

New Year's eve?

Wonder whose arms

Will hold you good and tight

When it's exactly

Twelve o'clock that night

Welcoming in the New Year

New Year's eve

Maybe I'm crazy to suppose

I'd ever be the one you chose

Out of the thousand invitations

You received

Ooh, but in case

I stand one little chance

Here comes

The jackpot question in advance

What are you doing New Year's

New Year's Eve?

Maybe I'm crazy to suppose

I'd ever be the one you chose

Out of the thousand invitations

You received

Ooh, but in case

I stand one little chance

Here comes

The jackpot question in advance

What are you doing New Year's

New Year's Eve?

  


* * *

Regina hated New Year’s Eve. Every year it was the same thing, Snow would throw a ridiculous party with ridiculous party favors. It was Storybrooke’s _Party of the Year!_ Everyone would drink too much and she’d have to fight off dwarfs wanting to dance, or gods forbid wanting a midnight kiss.

This New Year’s Eve she had a plan. She was going to stay home sick. A small white lie to save her sanity. Pure genius and all she had to do was buy off her son to back her up in the story. A couple of comics and a new video game later and she was in her pj’s mid Harry Potter movie marathon. Perfect, everything was perfect until a certain irritating blonde had to go and do something so super sweet and adorable to ruin it all.

She was snug on the couch enjoying her second hot cider when she heard the knock on her front door. At first, she chose to ignore it, but the knocking just kept happening, and she finally had enough. She made her way towards the door grumbling the entire way. She was supposed to be homesick! What idiot would leave the Storybrooke _Party of the Year!,_ to come here now?

“Regina! Open up!! It’s Emma!!”

Ugh, of course it was.

“I brought soup!”

Damn her…

“I have cards so we can play some games!”

What the hell…

“I brought my Star Wars movie collection!”

Like she didn’t own it, really Emma…

“Please answer! Are you okay?”

Not now that you’ve ruined my fun…

“No one should be alone on New Year’s Eve…”

Regina’s heart clenched at that, it was said with so much emotion…

“Listen, I know the holidays blow, but if you need any company…please, let me know.”

Slowly opening the door Regina could see Emma walking down the path with her head down and her shoulders slumped.

“Miss Swan, if you’re going to interrupt my day with promises of soup and games, the least you could do, is to get back here.”

Emma spun quickly back around flashing a huge adorable smile. She practically ran back towards the door never losing eye contact with the brunette.

“So you did hear me? I was wondering if I was just talking to the door like an idiot while you were snoring upstairs.”

“I do not snore. You are an idiot however, that I can agree with you on.”

They made their way inside. Regina led them to the kitchen because soup did sound good actually. She got down a couple of bowls and grabbed a couple of spoons. Emma silently went along getting the soup out of one of her many bags she brought with her.

“I assume it’s Granny’s chicken noodle?” Regina smirked.

“Of course! You don’t think I’d bring you anything less do you?” Emma portioned out the soup into the two bowls.

They ate in silence for a bit. It wasn’t awkward at all though, Regina found herself actually enjoying it. Maybe she was really sick after all?

Emma being Emma though couldn’t stay silent for long…

“I hate New Year’s Eve.”

‘What? Really?!” 

Regina couldn’t help the surprise in her voice. The sudden outburst was a shock to Regina. She had always thought Emma loved the day, always partying it up with the Charming's and their band of ragtag followers.

“Yeah, and don’t worry it’s not because of some sad little orphan Emma childhood drama story either.” Regina tried to say something to that, but Emma stopped her. “No, honestly New Year’s Eve was just another day in the system, it didn’t bother me. It’s actually the stupid party my parents put on every year that I hate the most.”

Regina was at a loss of words at the confession. She just looked into Emma’s green eyes as she continued with her story.

“It’s just so over the top. Everyone drinks way too much! I end up having to fight dwarfs off that want to dance…then there’s the pressure of the whole…gotta kiss someone at midnight deal… I mean, why?! Last year Mom tried to get me to kiss August! He’s like a brother to me! She was all….’but it’s tradition Emma!!’ She was SO drunk at that point, it was awful.”

Regina shuddered at the thought of Emma and August kissing. The thought made her stomach turn.

“Your mother has never been able to hold her alcohol. I’m surprised every year when she’s still conscious at midnight. Speaking of alcohol, I have some hot cider ready on the stove, would you like some?”

Emma just nodded at her, so she made her way to the stove. It gave her a moment to sort her thoughts… It was nice to know she wasn’t alone in her hatred of the annual party. She took the drinks and led Emma into the study. She decided to start up a fire. Once that task was completed she glanced over at Emma on the couch, she could see the blonde was lost deep in thought.

“You know, not enjoying your parents party doesn’t make you a bad person right Emma?”

“It just means so much to them..”

Regina smiled at that, Emma was always trying to be the good little girl she thought her parents wanted.

“Emma, you mean more to them than a party ever could, please know that.”

Regina could see the doubt in Emma’s eyes, but decided not to push it any further.

“How about some music? Henry bought me some lovely new albums for Christmas. I’ve been wanting to listen to them.” Shuffling through her record albums, Regina came across the perfect record for the evening. “Ah, here we go. How about some Ella Fitzgerald?”

Emma smiled at the choice. “That sounds perfect.”

After starting the record Regina joined Emma on the couch. Was the couch suddenly smaller than before? The amount of room on it seemed smaller? Maybe the cider was getting to her. Emma seemed so close…

They sat and listened to the soothing sounds of Ella’s voice and sipped silently on their drinks. Regina once again took note that it didn’t feel awkward, when had she become so comfortable being alone with the blonde?

Emma broke her out of her thoughts when the next song started up.

“Oh this is perfect for tonight isn’t it?”

It took Regina a moment to figure out what Emma was talking about, but when she heard the lyrics of the song playing she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

Emma placed her glass down on the table and took Regina’s out of her hands as well. She stood up and outstretched her hand, palm up.

“Madam Mayor, may I have this dance?”

Slightly stunned the brunette nodded and placed her hand in Emma’s. She felt the Sheriff’s strong arms pull her up and lead her to an open area in front of the fireplace. Then those strong arms were wrapped around her, and she felt dizzy, but it wasn’t because of the cider.

They moved against each other slowly, letting the music wash over them. The only light in the room the flames from the fire. Regina rested her head against Emma’s shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment to take it all in…

As the song came to an end, fireworks could be heard fading out in the distance. Regina lifted her head and looked into Emma’s beautiful emerald eyes .

“We seemed to have missed the big moment, Miss Swan.”

Emma’s eyes slowly moved from Regina’s eyes down towards her lips…

“I was kind of hoping maybe we might have our own big moment right now? With your permission, of course?” Emma smiled as she glanced back up into Regina’s brown eyes.

Regina could feel her face grow red at the younger woman's words. Her tongue answering the question before her mind could when it made it’s way out of her mouth to moisten her lips.

“Permission granted Sheriff.”

As Emma’s lips touched her own, Regina could feel the wave of magic burst from them, and she wasn’t nearly as surprised as she probably should be. It all just felt so right. It was a sweet simple kiss, but she could tell there was so much more to come.

“Um, was that…?”

Emma might be a little more surprised than she was, but she understood. 

“Why don’t we leave that conversation for later, and just enjoy the big moment, for a bit longer, hmm?”

They came together for another kiss, this one a bit more heated, a bit more intense. The need for oxygen was the only thing that finally broke them apart.

“Regina?”

“Yes Emma?”

“You weren’t even sick, were you?”

“Would you believe, I seemed to have been cured by True Love’s kiss?”

Regina’s attempt at a joke did the trick as Emma burst out laughing.

“I can’t even argue with that.” Emma stated as she smiled that amazing dimpled smile at her.

“Good, because that’s my story, and I’m sticking to it.”

They leaned in again for another kiss.

Regina found she suddenly loved New Year’s Eve after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm still trying to see if this is something I should even be doing, lol. :)


End file.
